With the increasing improvement of living standard, there are more and more tennis participants. Generally during playing tennis, in particular in tennis serve training, a great number of tennis balls are served. Presently, during playing tennis, tennis balls are generally picked up manually. However, since a tennis court has a large area, it is time-consuming and laborious to pick up tennis balls manually. In the prior art, a tennis ball pick-up cart for picking up tennis balls during playing tennis has been proposed. However, it is difficult to make the tennis ball pick-up cart popularized, because it has an unreasonable structural design and thus works poorly in practice.